


pride

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexuality, Drabble, F/F, NB Byleth, Other, Post-Timeskip, Post-War, Transgender, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A moment taken from a seaside walk.





	pride

“Has anyone ever challenged your sense of self?”

She believes her words are lost among roaring waves, but they face her, shadowed by night sky, turning seaglass in their hands.

“What brought this on?”

“Sounds unprompted, I know.” She swallows. Her cane stirs the sand. “You recall, many like me are considered depraved, practitioners of infidelity. So they say.”

They smile, apologetic. “They’re wrong.” 

“Indeed! Always.”

“But should I have grievances of those who pleasure in depriving me of my esteem, know that I’ll confide in you.”

“...And I, you.” She exhales. “Now, regarding…” 

Hugs and kisses melts her frown.

//


End file.
